Life, Death or Love
by pennyleo
Summary: BASED ON MOSTLY THE MOVIE! Sapphire is a 17 year old girl from district 4 going into the hunger games with another a boy named Magnus but this year the hunger games will be different. Let the 74th hunger games begin
1. Chapter 1-Reaping

Life, Death or love?

Hi I am Sapphire Gallaway and I am 17 years old,and this is my story of how

The other tributes and I changed the Hunger games history

"Mom, calm down" I pleaded as I tried to get my mom to stop crying. It was the day of the reaping and my mom always cried even though she knew it was almost impossible for me to get chosen with the hundreds of people that lived in district four.

"I just am always so scared for you my sweetheart" my mom managed to say through her desperate gasps of air because of all her crying." Mom I will be fine" I assured her as I got her coat so we could go to the reaping.

"Okay mom I am going to sign in and I will see you in the crowd" I told my mom as we parted way at the courtyard for the reaping.

"NEXT" I heard a woman at a desk say as she finished pricking a little boy's finger. I kept thinking about how horrible it would be if one of the little kids got picked for the games, they would surly one of the first to die be.

"NEXT" the lady yelled at me,"Oops" I mumbled and stepped forward to the desk. I must have been daydreaming again I thought as the lady pricked my


	2. Chapter 2- Chariot

Chapter 2

Chariot

Just so you know I am only going to do Sapphire and a few other people POV's. Not everyone's

I woke up early in the morning and wandered out to the couch to watch TV. The train was surprisingly steady so it nearly ever bumped which made it easier to sleep, most people never sleep before the games but I figured that its gunna happen anyway so I shouldn't loose any sleep over it. I turned on the TV to watch the district 12 reaping, there was a girl named Katniss Everdeen who volunteered for her sister which was super sweet, and then the boy was some guy named Peeta Mellark. I had a feeling that they might be hard to beat, oh well. "morning early bird" Magnus said as he joined me on the couch," Hi Magnus" I mumbled as I got up to get something to eat. "So what are you good at?" Magnus asked me. "Ummmm, I am good with knives, spears and bows, what about you" I told him. "I am good with swords and spears" Magnus told me

"Morning tributes" someone said from behind us, I turned around to see Finnick standing there, "So I guess you are our mentor" I said as I grabbed a sandwich. "Sure am" Finnick said as he grabbed a muffin and sat on the couch to talk with Magnus.

I went to my room to take a shower and change, shortly after we arrived at the capitol. I walked outside with hundreds of people screaming our names; Magnus loved the attention so I started to go along with it as well. I started shaking hands and signing autographs. Finnick led us to the Tribute hotel that had the training centre, the clothing and makeup section with a bunch of other stuff inside it.

When we got to floor 4 I instantly sat down on the couch and fell asleep, boy was I tired.

"Sapphire, Hello Sapphire wake up!" I heard. I opened my eyes to see Finnick standing by the couch." What do you want" I asked him as I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"It's time to go see Cinna so he can get you ready for the chariot ride tonight" Finnick said as he grabbed my arm, called Magnus and dragged us into the elevator.

When we arrived to our dressing room Cinna took me and his partner took Magnus into a room next door. He did my hair up in a bun with a blue head piece and dressed me in a blue dress that represented the water because district four was fishing. To top it off he gave me dark blue and light blue eye shadow and I went meet Magnus. He was dressed in a blue suit with dark blue shoes and a blue king's crown type thing.

When we were dressed we were being walked down to a place where all the tributes see each other for the first time and get into their chariots. When Magnus and I walked in and we were the last people there, so everyone was looking at us. Finnick just took us to our chariot and we got on. I look at the Tributes from district one and two and that's when I saw Marvel. He was cute but I knew that if someone else didn't kill him I would have to, so I had to push all feelings aside.

When we entered the arena the crowd was cheering but then all of a sudden the crowd got REALLY loud, I turned around and saw that district twelve had costumes that had fire on them. Cool I thought to myself.

When we all came to a stop in a semi circle in front of President Snow he started talking about the games but I tuned out.

When the ceremony was over I went to my room, stripped off my clothes, took a long hot shower and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3- Training

Chapter 3

Training

I woke up the next morning to the sound of Finnick and Magnus yelling at each other. I got dressed into my training clothes that Finnick had laid out and walked into the living room to see Finnick and Magnus staring at each other.

"What's going on?" I asked

"Nothing, are you ready to go to training?" Finnick asked as he tossed me and Magnus a banana each." Yup" I smiled as I pealed my banana.

We took the elevator down to the lobby and I threw my banana peel out, we walked into the training room where a few other tributes were already training. Magnus and I split up and he went to learn how to make fires while I headed straight to the spears. I saw a guy throwing spears and he was pretty good. I picked up a spear but just as I was about to throw it someone took the spear from me. I turned around to see Marvel standing there.

"Sorry but we don't want you getting hurt" he said as he laughed with Cato, Glimmer and Clove.

"Thanks but I am fine" I smirked as I grabbed the spear back and threw it right into the targets head.

They stood there with there eyes the size of saucers, I just patted Marvel on the back and walked off to go find Magnus

"Hey Magnus" I said as I walked up to him as he was stabbing dummies with swords." Hey, what's up?" he asked as he put his sword back.

"Nothing much, I just showed the careers how good I am with a spear" I smiled as we walked to the knives.

Magnus and I were throwing knives and laughing our heads off when Clove came up to us and said that the careers wanted to talk with us." Ummmm, okay" I said as we followed her over to Cato, Marvel and Glimmer.

"So you guys are from district four, right?" Cato asked us.

"Ya" I said as the careers smiled at each other.

"Good, then during the games team up with us. You guys have great spear, knife and bow abilities" Cato said

"Ya sure" I mumbled

Magnus and I spend the rest of the training time that day on seeing what the other tributes could do and practicing survival skills. We noticed a boy from district eleven whose name was Thresh; he was big and looked hard to kill

Magnus and I walked back to our room to talk about joining the Careers. Magnus wasn't very excited about it but I thought it would help us survive longer and maybe even win.

"What if they kill us in our sleep" Magnus asks me as we are back in our room," I don't know we will just have to trust that they won't" I said

Next day

I woke up to see my training outfit all clean and hanging from my closet handle, I got out of bed and took a shower. When I walked back into my room there was a package waiting for me on my bed. I went up to it and picked it up.

"What the..." I asked my self as I ripped open the box and inside was a small locket necklace that had a picture of my mom my dad and me in it. I had gotten that on my 12th birthday when my parents started letting me go out on my own. They said that when we were separated I could see them.

Tears started to run down my cheek as I remembered all of the amazing times me and my family had shared. I quickly wiped them off and put on the necklace. I went over to my training outfit and put it on.

"Hey, Sapphire are you ready to go?" I heard Magnus say as he knocked on the door.

"Ya, I am coming" I said as I opened the door. "Are you okay?" he asked. I guess my eyes must have still been red from crying." Ya I am fine" I muttered as I pushed past him and to the elevator.


End file.
